


We All Float On

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	We All Float On

Varick found it strange that Nakusa would still bother trekking out to a lake during the winter, just to skate instead of going to an arena where it was safer.

He didn’t like how his brother put himself in such danger, considering he was terrified of the ice cracking and sending him under.

And yet he still chanced it; Varick was positive it was because Nakusa trusted that the ice was thick enough during the times he actually went.


End file.
